Jericho
|kanji = ジェリコ |rōmaji = Jeriko |age = n/a |race = Human |height = |weight = |gender = Female |hair = Lavender/Silver |eye = Black (after drinking demon blood) Amber (normally) |occupation = Holy Knight |affiliation = Holy Knights New Generation Helbram Hendriksen |family = Gustav |manga = Chapter 9 |anime = Episode 4 |seiyu = Marina Inoue |alias = Lord/Lady Jericho (by her subordinates in Baste) Jaleco and a number of other mispronunciations of her name (by Ban)|abilities = Godspeed}} is part of the New Generation of Holy Knights after drinking the demon's blood. When she was an apprentice, she served the Weird Fangs and was stationed at the Baste Dungeon where the Deadly Sin Ban was imprisoned. Appearance She is a young woman of slim build, with light (lavender/silver in the anime) hair that is swept over the left side of her face and tied into a ponytail at the back. It's described as 'sturdy" in her character profile. She occasionally wears her hair down, so that it falls to both sides of her face. Armor At Baste Dungeon she wore a black coat over her armor, adorned with a cross on the left side and larger cross covering the back. Underneath her armor were similarly fashioned black clothes. Metal gauntlets covered her arms, while metal greaves and sabatons covered her legs and feet. Her current attire consists of a full body torso armor with a round opening at the chest area and a long skirt. Her undergarments are rose or pink and black coloured. Personality Jericho is a proud and serious individual. She is stern in her command over the guards of Baste Dungeon and overconfident in her abilities, appearing arrogant at times , which led to her humiliation by Ban. Jericho seemed to have low esteem due to being female and disguised herself as a man to appear stronger; but after drinking demon blood, Jericho became more comfortable about her gender but also became darker in personality and more serious than before. History In her childhood, Jericho argued with her brother Gustav, a Holy Knight, that she want to be a Holy Knight too, only to be met with negative response from him. At some point, Jericho became an apprentice Holy Knight and was stationed at the Baste Dungeon under the Weird Fangs. Plot Baste Dungeon arc As Ban escapes from his cell after hearing that his captain was still alive, from the guards, Jericho investigates the disturbance, soon finding the Deadly Sin. Showing only slight irritation, she demands he quickly return to it. Unimpressed by her arrogance, Ban, calling her a "brat", tells her to watch her attitude "when talking to a hero". Jericho retorts, calling him a "half-dead criminal" and instructs the guards to report to "Lord" Golgius that a prisoner had attempted to escape and that she had no choice but to kill him. She then attacks Ban without warning, launching a flurry of slashes, but is shocked to find that not one of her attacks managed to strike Ban. She wonders how he was able to dodge her attacks despite his severe wounds, only to realize that they had all healed. Ban then shows her a scar on his neck, stating that only that wound was was a real wound, and that it was a special case. Defeated and disrobed by Ban in order to get an armor and clothes, an embarrassed and angered Jericho orders the guards to search for Ban as well as bring her a change of clothes and armor. Later, after getting a new set of clothes and armor, she leaves the the dungeon along with the rest of the guards before Meliodas and Diane go in. She asks Golgius, who was with her, what his orders are, and is surprised when the Holy Knight triggers the Eternal Seal Spell and says that even ten Tyrant Dragons couldn't break the spell. She is later shown to be astonished when Baste Dungeon is destroyed. Byzel Fight Festival arc Jericho, along with Twigo, is later summoned by the Great Holy Knight, Hendriksen, who states that he will give them new powers, after which both are guided by by Guila and her master, Helbram to a mysterious location with their faces covered. There, the both are shown the corpse of a chained demon , with them being surprised to know that a demon was not just an object of folklore, but actually existed. They are then given its blood to drink, and are explained to about its power-enhancing qualities by the Great Holy Knight. Jericho, though being hesitant at first, drinks it after remembering her embarrassment at Ban's hands. While Twigo dies due to being incompatible with the blood, she is shown to be compatible to it, and survives, thus gaining new powers, and is welcomed by Guila. Later, Jericho and Guila, along with another Holy Knight, are shown to be riding two huge ray-like creatures, with new armors and weapons. As they travel to Byzel, Jericho expresses her anxiousness to use her new powers. The three soon arrive at Byzel, interrupting the Fight Festival. Noticing their arrival, the four Deadly Sins separate. Jericho soon finds Ban and delivers a surprise attack. She states her eagerness to obtain her revenge, and that she will make sure Ban remembers her name. Her subsequent introduction reminds Ban of her, with him questioning her whether she cross dresses, since he believes that she is male from their previous encounter. Much to Ban's surprise, his wound received from the surprise attack doesn't heal instantly, Jericho attacks him again. She adds that she has no longer any reason to pretend to be a man since she was weak, but is not so now, and, kicking Ban she spreads a drop of his blood that spurts near her lips as a substitute for lipstick. Few moments after Guila also defeats Meliodas, King appears behind the two Holy Knights. Guila and Jericho immediately and relentlessly attack him, but are easily stopped by King using Chastiefol. After some time, Guila and Jericho are shown to be defeated and collapsed, as King mocks them. Not long after, both stand up again, ready to fight King. They again attack King relentlessly, but are again stopped with ease by King using Chastiefol's "Sunflower" form. When King releases them with several projectiles from "Sunflower", Jericho and Guila resign to their fate, realizing that they cannot defeat King. That instant, Helbram, who has been under the disguise of "Love Helm", vertically cuts Chastiefol into two, and rescues his subordinates. Helbram stays behind to fight King, which prompts Guila and Jericho to immediately state their readiness to support him. He instead instructs them to recover the target: Meliodas and his sword. Jericho and Guila soon arrive at the other battlefield, with Jericho making an entrance by slashing Ban from behind, and allowing Veronica to escape from him. Noticing that their targets have been captured, Guila then also orders for Veronica to hand Elizabeth over. Griamor, unable to witness such insolence, quickly surrounds her and Jericho in a barrier. Guila's attempt of breaking through it back fires, as the barrier does not flinch, and her explosion instead harms her and Jericho. Jericho then watches without surprise, when Elizabeth's trying to flee, and Veronica's chasing of her sister, triggers Guila's explosive mines, and fatally injures the older sister. After Veronica dies, Griamor's emotions make his ability unstable, and the barrier surrounding Jericho and Guila vanishes. Guila then heavily injures Griamor, and Jericho states her worries about injuring the son of a Great Holy Knight, and comments on Guila's insane nature, when Guila dismisses her worries. Guila then, in reply to Griamor's question, informs him that Hendriksen's goal is the resurrection of the Demon Clan, which prompts Ban to attack Jericho. While the two battle, the Goddess Amber shatters, releasing a black substance that forms Meliodas, much to the surprise of everyone present. After Meliodas swing his sword at Guila and Jericho, Jericho rush toward a injury dying Guila and used an Incantation Orb that recover Guila, but then Ban sneak up behind them and took some of them. When Jericho was about to fight Ban, Ban told them to look behind them, but Meliodas end up defeating them with ease. Guila and Jericho were later been saved by Helbram during Diane furious attack and possible were taken back to the kingdom. Armor Giant arc After returning to the Kingdom of Liones, Jericho witnesses a knight reporting to Helbram of an Armor Giant being sighted at Ordan. Helbram gives the order to send Dawn Roar to go after its head, causing Jericho to grow slightly skeptical and decides to tail after the dangerous group of knights. She remains quiet and witnesses the battles between Dawn Roar, the Armored Giant and the Deadly Sins. After Dawn Roar leaves the battlefield having received the Armor Giant's head from Gowther, she eavesdrops on their conversation. Kingdom Infiltration arc Jericho is sparring with Guila when her uneasiness prompted the two to stop. Being questioned by Guila, Jericho reveals that she tailed the Dawn Roar to see why Helbram had not order the New Generation to deal with the Armored Giant. She tells her that she witnessed the Deadly Sins battling against the monster. Jericho mentions that she saw the Seven Deadly Sins battling and defeating the Armor Giant, and she sensed the powers of a Holy Knight and a demon within the monster - this greatly disturbed her. She gives Guila a necklace which she retrieved from the grave of the Armored Giant created by the Deadly Sins, and notices her to be shocked when she sees the item. When the three Deadly Sins - Meliodas, Ban and Gowther - begin infiltrating Liones, she is ordered by Dreyfus and Helbram to stop them along with Guila, Hauser, and Gilthunder. When the two join up with Hauser and Gilthunder, Jericho begins quarreling with Hauser, but soon calms down when Dreyfus begins questioning Helbram. Soon after entering Hendriksen's magical research building, the Holy Knights sense a subtle quake occurring underground and eventually discovers Diane. Jericho immediately rushes in to slay Diane with Godspeed: Bone Crusher, but is easily blasted away by Gideon. Gilthunder catches her by the leg, explaining that the Deadly Sins are far too powerful for them with their Sacred Treasure. Jericho is amazed as Dreyfus overpowers Diane and sends her flying with ''Pulverize''. When Helbram was begins framing Diane for the damage buildings in the city, Guila yells at him for being injustice, leading Jericho to tell her to not worry about such petty detail. Agitated, Guila asks Jericho whether she remembered her reason for drinking the demon blood. As the Holy Knights prepare to kill Diane, Hauser and Guila decides to step in to protect her. Jericho tries to bring Guila back to their side only to be rejected. As Great Holy Knight Dreyfus brands Guila and Hauser traitors, Jericho reluctantly raised her weapon to battle her former partner. Just as the Holy Knights make their move, Jericho and the others were caught and sent into the air by Hauser's Rising Tornado. Inside the twister, Jericho pleads Guila to stop, but the latter apologizes as the rogue Holy Knight fired Shot Bombs into the twister, severely injuring Jericho in the process. After Gilthunder managed to interrupt Guila's and Hauser's Combined Technique: Bomb Cyclone, Jericho and the others were freed but due to all the injuries she received from the combined technique, Jericho fell into the ground with her skirt burned off, and lost consciousness. When Helbram, after casting off his human form, attempted to kill Diane and the others with the Sacred Tree roots, a still-unconscious Jericho would have died from the mad fairy's attack until King used Chastiefol's Form Eight Pollen Garden to protect them, saving her life again. Jericho remained unconscious until the Deadly Sins and Holy Knight set Bartra Liones free and put Dreyfus in jail for his crime. Jericho was unplease with the current situation as she wanted to defeat the Deadly Sins and demand Guila her reason for taking the demon blood which Guila revealed that she wanted to protect her brother, but lost her human heart along the way. However, Jericho revealed that she only cares about proving her brother wrong about woman being Holy Knight. When Hendriksen came and destoryed the castle, the latter later used Blood Awaken to turn the New Generation into Demon hybrid which Guila and Jericho are trying to fight back. Jericho couldn't hold, and transform into a Demon hybrid and try to attack Zeal and Guila. However, Gowther appeared and used Invasion on her while Diane is holding her back with what strength she has left. As Diane was fighting off Jericho, she over hear Jericho saying that she want to be stronger then her brother which made Diane believe that Jericho is still alive inside, but doesn't know what to do. Jericho's Demon form continued to wear down and tackle Diane until Ban threw Gilthunder at her face, temporarily knocking her down. Not soon after, Gustav who recovered from Helbram's defeat, searches for her as she ask her brother if he finally acknowledges her now but ended up crushing Gustav to death apparently. Within the Demon form, Jericho was horrified of her actions and pleads someone to kill her now as her other side gloated victory, raising Gustav's body like a trophy. As Jericho was about to devour Gustav, Gilthunder saved Gustav from his fate while Ban went to confront Jericho. Gustav begged him not to kill her while Jericho plead to kill her as she doesn't want to live as a monster for her live. Ban grinned as he said he will end her life as he used his three section staff to strike her. But, instead of killing her, Ban remove a strange "plant" which he destroyed as Jericho return back to normal while Ban said he ended her life as a Holy Knight, saying that she shouldn't hold it against him. Current arc After the Hendriksen's defeat, Jericho, in her new clothes, storms out of a house furious while Gustav insists that her to help rebuild Liones. However, she refuses as she is unable to accept having lost all of her powers after Ban removed the strange plant within her body. But if he did not remove it, she would have remained as a demon. She quickly blushes at the thought of a topless Ban holding her in his arms whilst half naked. Still being upset, she encounters Guila whom she notices is dressed femininely and beautifully. Jericho immediately admits that she is jealous that Guila is able to keep her powers, despite most of the New Generation Holy Knights lost their's. Guila reveals that she still has her powers because of love, confusing Jericho until she noticing Gowther waving to them whilst grinning sinisterly. After the National Foundation Festival, Jericho, donned in her old attire and wielding a new sword, followed Ban and King who already sensed her presence and lets her come along in their journey to the Fairy King's Forest. In their travel, Jericho tried to hide her feelings towards Ban by acting tough and angry for what the Fox's Sin of Greed did to her in their first meeting and doubted King's title as the Fairy King due to her belief of the Fairy Clan's and the Forest's non-existence until they stumble upon the slowly-restored Fairy King's Forest. Jericho then saw three Fairies reappearing and squeals in excitement, however the former Holy Knight was shocked to learn that Ban was named as the new Fairy King after the Fairies rejected King and praised the former for saving the forest. As they venture further into the new Fairy King's Forest, Jericho witnesses all Fairies (and Prankster Imps) appearing all over the forest and saw Elaine's well-preserved corpse while wondering if she's also a Fairy like King. Jericho also saw the Fairies ganging up on King under accusations of treasons, all nonsensical before Oslo defended him. Abilities/Equipment Jericho is a skilled swordswoman. She was able to move extremely fast and launch several slashes in an instant. After drinking a demon's blood, Jericho's abilities were greatly increased: she was able to defeat Ban with great ease, while he easily defeated her previously. In addition, Ban was mysteriously unable to regenerate from a wound caused by Jericho's attack, despite his regenerative abilities. King believe she could have the power to slow down time for the wound to heal or might be an illusion power that creates a sensation. After being reverted back to normal by Ban, Jericho lost all of her powers as a result. Weapons Jericho possess a long sword which she uses in conjunction of her powers. Abilities *'Godspeed: Cross Slash' (神速之十閃, Shinsoku no Jussen): Jericho performs a series of slashes on her opponent with immense speed, injuring them before they even react or dodge. *'Godspeed: Bone Crusher' (神速之断骨, Shinsoku no Dankotsu): Jericho was interrupted before she was able to demonstrate this technique. Relationships Weird Fangs Golgius Jericho appears to greatly respect Golgius, addressing him with the honorific "Lord". Friesia Jericho appears to respect Friesia (who was shown to be fond of Jericho in the anime) to some degree. Ruin Jericho appears to highly respect Ruin, calling him with the honorific "Lord", probably out of fear of him considering the time in the anime when he appeared behind her, shooting down her doubts of the Weird Fangs' power to take on the Seven Deadly Sins. Holy Knights Guila Jericho and Guila worked as a team under Helbram during the Byzel and Kingdom Infiltration arcs. They seem to have a friendly relationship with each other, as Guila was the first one to welcome her to the New Generation. Jericho is shown to care a lot for Guila, as she used a healing ball to heal her and was to be worried about her. Jericho, however, seemingly respects conventions, especially Holy Knight traditions and orders from her superiors, far more than Guila does, and occasionally calls Guila out on any risky actions. Jericho was dismayed when Guila betrays the Holy Knights to protect the Deadly Sins, and even tries to get her back to their side. Jericho calls Guila a "comrade". She also blushed and told Guila that she looked cute when they met after the Kingdom Infiltration arc in civilian clothes. Guila returned the compliment. Gustav Jericho and Gustav are siblings, but are not on good terms. This is because in the past when she told him of her ambition to become a Holy Knight like him, he told her to give up and stop embarrassing him. The Seven Deadly Sins Ban After he humiliated her by stripping her down to steal her clothes in Baste Dungeon, Jericho sought revenge. She was, in fact, angry enough to drink demon blood in order to gain the power to beat Ban. But that grudge was destroyed when he saved her from becoming a full demon. Now there's hints that she might have become infatuated with him. Battles Baste Dungeon arc *Ban vs. Jericho: Loss Byzel Fight Festival arc *Ban vs. Jericho (Byzel Fight Festival arc): Win *King vs. Guila & Jericho: Loss Trivia *Jericho is the name of a Palestinian city located near the Jordan River in the West Bank that is perhaps the oldest continuously occupied city in the world. In the Old Testament, Jericho is described as the City of Palm Trees. *Jericho was assumed to be male before Ban took her armor, though it turns out that was because she was disguising herself to appear stronger. **She even wished that she was born as a guy, and not as a female. References }} Navigation es: Jericho Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Holy Knights Category:Holy Knight Apprentices Category:Knights Category:New Generation